How To Speak Again
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Sequel to "How To Walk Again": Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1: How To Get In Trouble

**How To Speak Again**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything!

…

**Before You Read**

Sequel to _How To Walk Again_ by AtomicKokoro (aka me).

I thought it would be cool to continue the story. Maybe it could be a series. Maybe... _How To Live_ or something... I dunno.

Just a translation note. English is Eigo, French is Furenchi, Japanese is Houjin. Clearing a bit of fog, that's all. And I am also aware none of you probably speak French. I used Google translate, but there will be some general idea as to what they are saying. You'll figure it out.

Anyways, you guys don't care about my comments, so on with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**How To Get In Trouble**

His first warning was getting his door kicked in by a man in a black suit with a gun. "Kishitani Shinra!" the voice boomed. Shinra jumped up from his couch and glanced down the hall way. "You're time is up!"

Shinra's eyes widened and he jumped to the side, bullets whizzing by and shattering the window behind him. The hall he ran down led to his bedroom. He turned, narrowly avoiding more explosive ammo. Why did Celty, of all days, have to work?

Two men in black chased him down the hall. Shinra thought about slamming his bedroom door closed but, seeing as what happened to his front door, it probably wouldn't do much. He practically ran into his window, unlocking it and kicking feet first out the window, sliding through without too much trouble, thanks to his small frame.

He slid out the window onto the emergency exit and ran down the stairs. The men scrambled through the window which was harder for them than Shinra since they were bigger, but they eventually got through and continued to chase Shinra.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Shinra cursed as he stumbled down the stairs into the railing, then turning and running down the next flight. When he feet finally touched ground, he started off towards the alley just across the street.

One of the men stopped, turned and aimed his gun, pulling the trigger when he was sure he was on sight. The semi-automatic gun fired about eight bullets before the man had to press the trigger again for another burst of rounds.

The doctor stumbled before disappearing into the alley. The man who had continued down the stairs followed after him and was later joined by his companion. When they reached a dead end, half a brick wall and a fence guarding bushes, they split up and went separate ways. If they had just looked at the brick wall for a second, they would have seen a trail of blood dripping from the chain-link.

Behind the fence, hidden in the bushes, was the doctor. His eyes were big, staring out the bushes, between the branches, watching the men come and go. One hand was on his mouth, the other pressing against a patch of blood on his thigh. Shinra closed his eyes and dropped the hand from his mouth, lying himself gently on the ground, frozen in pain, blood pouring from his gunshot wound onto his pure white lab coat. _Oh, mercy,_ he thought. _Someone save me._

…

"_Merci_! _S'il vous plait revenir_!"

The bell rang as Masaomi pushed the door open, waving back in recognition. He walked out of the store and started down the street. He opened the bag in his hands and fished out a croissant. He licked his lips and munched on it.

Paris was a nice place, full of nice people and great food. He and his girlfriend, Saki Mikajima, had only been there for a few months, and they had almost mastered Furenchi. It was a nice language, Masaomi had to admit. Not as easy to learn as Eigo, with all it's rules, but it was still a little easier to learn.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the apartment building he and Saki were staying at. He fiddled with his keys before finding the right one and opening the door. "_Saki_! _Je suis chez moi_!" he yelled out when he pushed the door open and stepped inside their little apartment on the fifteenth floor.

"_Bienvenue chez vous_!" Saki called from the kitchen.

Masaomi smiled and waltzed into the kitchen. The air smelled of _pot au feu_ and _crème brulee_. He took in one big breath of food and placed the bag of bread onto the counter top. "Smells great, Saki."

"_Eh_?" she said, turning from the stove and glancing at him, confused. She couldn't speak Houjin anymore. Masaomi could just barely.

"_J'ai dit qu'elle sent bon_," he repeated, this time in Furenchi. He still had a bit of a habit of switching between Houjin and Furenchi, which got annoying after a while. He had to "install the software", so to speak.

"Oh," Saki giggled. "_Merci_." Masaomi simply nodded. Saki turned back to the food and tilted her head to one side. "_Si vous avez achete du vin rouge, je porrais faire le coq au vin_."

Masaomi made a mental note to pick up from red wine at the local liquor store, if he could. _Coq au vin_ was one of his favorites. He had ordered it at a restaurant once, and he loved it, until the waiter found out he was fifteen and took it away. Apparently, he was Canadian.

Slowly, Masaomi sat down at the dining room table and propped his chin in his palm. "_Saki,_" he began. "_Manquez-vouce d'Ikebukuro_?" He wanted to know if she missed Ikebukuro.

Saki blinked and stopped what she was doing to look at him. The answer was no. "_Pourquoi_?" she asked. "_Que souleve ce point tout d'un coup_?" What brought this up?

Masaomi shook his head. "_Aucune raison_." No reason. Other than he missed Ikebukuro. No, he was glad to have left that town. He really missed his friends. Maybe he did miss Ikebukuro. There were some pretty awesome people in that city.

There was a silence and Saki continued cooking. Masaomi just stared out the open concept kitchen into the living room, staring at the sky through the window. The sky was blue.

He was really glad it wasn't yellow.

…

The sky was dark and the rain was heavy when Shizuo found Shinra unconscious in the bushes. Shizuo wasn't exactly sure how he managed to find the doctor. He had been walking through the park, trying to avoid a certain Orihara when he saw something. It was amazing he found him; the rain had washed away most of the scent and blood and made it harder to see.

He remembered receiving a text earlier from Celty asking if he knew where Shinra was. Shizuo didn't bother replying, but he supposed he would have to now. And, judging from the injury on Shinra's thigh, it was probably an emergency. He opened his phone. He had never bothered trying to figure out how to work the damned thing; it pissed him off.

Simply, Shizuo pressed the _reply_ button and started typing away. _I found him,_ he wrote. _You'll have to meet me at the hospital._ He didn't want to explain the situation to her. Shinra need some medical attention. After all, Shinra helped him when he had gotten shot, so he might as well repay the favor now.

He pulled Shinra out of the bushes and picked him up. "C'mon, Shinra," he mumbled. "Hang in there." He turned on his heel and started towards the hospital, ignoring the strange stares he received from passer-byers. They were just _staring_. It was _really_ starting to piss him off.

…

The sky was gray. When the sky was gray, the city was gray. When the city was gray, things tended to happen. Izaya bit his lip uncertainly. He had never felt so insecure before, but he knew he had everything under control. So why was he so worried?

_Twenty-Four Year Old Man Found Shot In East Park_

Damn it all. Izaya had been reading the news paper to catch up on the daily news of Ikebukuro. Who was dead, who was alive, all that kind of stuff. But, while he was reading the article under the headline, he felt his breath hitch for a slight second.

_A man was found in the bushes of East Park, unconscious with a gunshot wound in the leg. He was found by Heiwajima Shizuo, 24, and later identified as Kishitani Shinra, also 24, who is currently being hospitalized for the gunshot. He is in stable condition._

The article went on about how the reporter tried to interview Heiwajima Shizuo, which only ended up reading, "_Heiwajima Shizuo has no comment on the event._" which Izaya wasn't too shocked to see, but who on Earth would try to shoot Shinra? The man barely left his house, unless...

And that was when he came to his conclusion that the Robot Association found out about Kishitani Shinra. He was alive, but not for very long.

…

**After Notes**

Are you guys excited about a sequel? I hope so!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! There's the review button!


	2. Chapter 2: How To Run Away

**How To Speak Again**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Shinra got shot, Izaya found that out, and Saki and Masaomi can't speak Japanese anymore.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 2**

**How To Run Away**

The sky had cleared. There was a full moon in the sky. It leaked in through the window on his peaceful face. Celty really couldn't believe what was before her, but it was true. Shinra had been shot and their apartment torn apart. What had happened?

There was a small sound by the door. Celty thought it was the nurse. She was wrong. "I know who did this."

Celty jumped up and stepped back in slow recognition of the voice. At first, it was too dark to know who it was until the moving moon slowly revealed him. _Izaya,_ she wrote. _What are you doing here?_

Izaya put his hands in his pocket. He wasn't his usual smug self. He wasn't here for games. Celty knew that Izaya and Shinra had been long time friends. Even if she absolutely hated Izaya's guts, Shinra didn't, and Celty wasn't really ready to kill one of, _one of_, Shinra's only friends. "Because I don't think he told you everything."

_What do you mean?_ She meant exactly what she said.

"The Robot Association. Did he tell you about that?" Celty made no response. Izaya continued. "They are trying to kill him. I'm sure you remember a job about three years back, don't you?" He walked up to Shinra and looked down at him. He looked so different without his glasses. "The one Yoshida Kanate sent you on. Shinra said he was caught, that he messed up. You said it was okay and you moved to Ikebukuro together."

Celty knew what he was talking about. What she thought by, "I got caught" was that he had accidentally talked to the wrong person, said the wrong things, and they threw him out. She didn't realize that he had actually _seen_ something he shouldn't have, but, then again, what else was she expecting? Their goal, after all, was to work there until further notice.

"He saw the project," Izaya said, snapping her from her thoughts. "They were creating a robot, a war mechanism, a machine to destroy anyone that messed with Japan. He saw it, and they are trying to kill them. Three years ago, I destroyed the Robot Association, but that only kept them down temporarily. I told them Shinra was dead, and they believed me. I just wish I knew how they found out."

Celty hadn't moved very far. Izaya's glaze hadn't torn from Shinra yet, but, when it did, he said this; "They are going to try to kill me, too, because they think I've betrayed them." Celty began to type on her PDA, when Izaya stopped her and continued on for one more sentence, as if he knew what she was going to say. "Shinra-kun and I are going to leave Ikebukuro."

Shinra-_kun_? Could this day get any weirder? _Where are you guys going to go?_ She had to know. _I'll come with you._

"You can't," Izaya said, turning to her fully after a moment. "I need you to do something here." Celty shifted uncomfortably. "Those guys who shot Shinra will still be looking for him here in Ikebukuro. You have to keep them from finding out we left. Namie will help you. I've already asked her."

Izaya's tone was serious. Why did he care so much? Why couldn't he kill these guys? There were too many questions Celty had to ask and half of them she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Izaya turned and started for the door. When he rested his hand on the handle, he glanced over his shoulder at her, but only a bit. "When he wakes up, tell me. We have to leave before they come here and kill him."

…

His eyes shot open. Everything was a blur. A still blur. Shinra couldn't see very well without his glasses. Slowly, he leaned up and felt his head. His leg flared in pain and Shinra flinched. "What happened?" he whispered, slowly recalling everything that had happened.

Shinra had been shot while running away from two men dressed in black. He was shocked that only one out of the eighteen bullets shot had hit him, but it was still painful and he couldn't move. He cursed and lifted the blanket off his injury and examined it. The wound was just on the outside, but the bullet had probably embedded itself deeply. It required a bit of surgery to get it out, and it had obviously been successful.

Blood stained the bandage and Shinra wasn't sure if he had stopped bleeding or not. He could imagine stitches, but it didn't feel like it. Maybe they only came if it never stopped bleeding. The way he did things and the way the hospital did things were different, but only procedural-wise. One would think being and underground doctor would cause some commotion, but it didn't. Shinra wondered why.

The door opened and drew his attention when someone stepped in. Shinra couldn't tell who it was, but they were dressed in white and he could only assume it was a nurse or a doctor. He glanced around his bed until he spotted the nightstand and a blue of black he guessed were his glasses. He picked them up and attempted to put it on, only to learn they weren't glasses but some kind of black tube.

With a defeated huff, he placed it back on the table and continued his futile search for his glasses. "I'm glad to see you are awake," the doctor said, watching Shinra look around for his glasses and failing at it. "How do you feel?"

Shinra glanced up and smiled. "Fine," he said, summing everything up, not including his leg. Then, glancing at the ceiling then at all the walls, he asked, "Where am I? What time is it?"

The doctor lowered his clipboard. "Ikebukuro Hospital," he replied. "It's about seven in the morning." Seven? It seemed really late for seven. "You've been unconscious for two days."

"Whoa! Really?" Shinra gasped, staring at the blur called a doctor. "Damn."

At that moment, the door opened again, and someone else stepped in. This blur was entirely black. "Celty?" There was some clicking and the white blur left. The black blur walked up to Shinra, typed something and all he saw was a yellow screen and more black blurs. "I can't read without my glasses, Celty."

There was some clinking and something was shoved in his hand. He fiddled with it and realized it was his glasses. He quickly put them on and read what was on the yellow screen. _You're awake. How do you feel?_

Shinra blinked, adjusting to the newly given sight. "Fine," he said with a flirty smile. "now that you're here."

Smoke rushed out from underneath her helmet. _Don't be stupid,_ she hissed. _You scared me! How's your leg?_

"Fine," he said again, this time pouting she simply couldn't accept the compliment, if she knew it was a compliment. "Sorry for scaring you."

_It's fine,_ she said. Shinra wondered if she purposely chose the word _fine_ just because he had said it so many times. There was a silence, as if Celty was gathering up courage, which Shinra could tell. Slowly, she started typing. _Look, Shinra, Izaya-san visited us last night._ Shinra blinked. They both came to see him? _He said both of you have to leave Ikebukuro. The guys from Robot Association from three years ago are trying to kill you._

Shinra flinched and went rigid in shock. They knew he was alive? And they were trying to kill Izaya? What? How? _He's on his way right now. Both you and him are leaving when he gets here. I have to stay behind and make sure they don't find out you left._

"But Celty," Shinra whined. "I can't be away from you for the slightest!"

_This isn't a game, Shinra!_ Celty snapped. Almost instantly, Shinra saw the situation from a whole other perspective; Celty's. _This is a matter of life and death. You'll only be gone for a few weeks, okay? You're going to Tokyo with Izaya to destroy the Robot Association, once and for all._

Shinra stared at the message. "I..." He swallowed hard. "I can't."

_What? What do you mean you can't?_

"I'm not a fighter, Celty," Shinra explained, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "I'm not like you, or Izaya, or Anri, or Masaomi, or Shizuo. I'm not that strong." There was a silence and Shinra drew his eyes away from her. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't expecting anything, but he was suddenly embraced from the side. He blinked and looked at her. He wasn't sure if she could read his expression, her helmet awkwardly big for a hug, so he removed it and held her closer. "Thank you," he whispered.

Celty just moved closer. Shinra smiled and buried himself into the cloth of her suit.

…

The day was warm. It was a beautiful day. Unfortunately, Masaomi had to work. He needed a job to pay for the rent and for food and Saki had been dreaming of going to a culinary arts school. He promised to save up for it.

But, there wasn't quite yet enough and Saki was alone for the day. She had decided to occupy herself with shoe shopping and sight seeing. There was a lot to see in Paris, yet. One of the first places she had seen, though, was the Eiffel Tower. She and Masaomi spent the whole night looking up at the stars. It was certainly one of her favorite moments.

She giggled and started across the street. It was such a beautiful night. So clear. They watched the sun rise and set. Saki had previously packed some things to eat and drink and practically had a picnic. They had spent so much time together, Masaomi telling her times of when he and Mikado were little and how they would play in his father's barn since they lived out in the country.

Saki had to admit, Masaomi was very "city boy" for someone who grew up in the country. Mikado, too, had adjusted quickly. Saki frowned. Mikado. How on Earth did she end up cheating on Masaomi with his best friend? She shook her head and paused. It didn't matter anymore.

"_He, attention!_" someone yelled. Saki glanced up and looked around before she was nearly blinded by bright lights and deafened by a horn. She spun around and stumbled. _Damn_! A _truck_? She screamed and stumbled backward, her balance failing her for a moment when some unknown force dragged her out of the path of the oncoming vehicle.

The truck whizzed by and continued on it's way, leaving the girl and her unknown hero on the ground. Saki pushed herself to her hands and knees and rubbed her pounding head. Very slowly, road rashes burned on her palms and knees. "_Etes-vous d'accord_?"

She turned to the voice and blinked at the sight of a young man smiling at her. His right cheek was burned from the road, but he was smiling, so he wasn't in too much pain. "_Oui, merci,_" Saki replied. It took her a moment to realize his arm was still around her waist. She chuckled nervously and let his arm down before standing up.

The man stood up, too, and brushed himself off. "_J'aim appele Jacques-Francis_," he introduced.

Saki smiled. "_J'aim appele Saki_," she giggled.

…

**After Notes**

Who is Jacques-Francis? What is he after? What will happen to Izaya and Shinra? What will Celty do? So many questions! So little answers! So much time!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Anonymous Reviews accepted! I don't care what you put as your name. Just let me know you're reading!


	3. Chapter 3: How To Give And Find Warnings

**How To Speak Again**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Izaya told Celty he and Shinra are running away from Ikebukuro. Meanwhile, Saki is saved by a mysterious young man named Jacques-Francis.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 3**

**How To Give and Find Warnings**

Shinra wasn't sure how Izaya knew they weren't following them onto the train, but he did know Izaya was under some kind of stress. The men _were_ following them. Shinra and Izaya accidentally got on the wrong train.

They ended up on the 480 train to Sako City.

…

"_Qui_?" Masaomi questioned, trying not to let some form of jealousy show. "_Qui diable est Jacques-Francis_?"

Saki chuckled a bit before sitting herself gentle on the couch. "_Un ami_," she replied. A friend, huh? Masaomi wasn't really buying it. There was something about the way she moved when this Jacques-Francis was mentioned. "_Il m'a sauve la place du village_."

"_Eh_!" Masaomi gasped, nearly falling over. "_Il sauve vous_?"

Saki nodded once. "_Oui_."

Masaomi growled and plopped himself on the couch, he and Saki bouncing up and down on the impact, even if he didn't way that much. "_Est-ce que le dernir que vous allez voir de lui_?" he asked. It better be the last time Saki sees of this...Jacques-Francis.

Saki laughed. "_Non, non, non,_" she replied. "_Nous allons prende un cafe plus tard_."

"_Quoi_?" Masaomi stammered. Coffee? Damn it! "_Tres bien. Peu importe. Je dois travailler demain, de toute facon_." He had work to do. He didn't really care, as long as she didn't fall for this guy like she fell for Mikado. Damn...

"_Merci, merci, merci_!" Saki cheered. "_Je le promets. Tout bouge, il fait, je vais lui fosse, d'accord_?"

"_Merde deroit_," Masaomi mumbled under his breath. Damn straight she better ditch him if he makes any moves on her. And then he'll kick his ass. Speaking of which, he should probably meet this Jacques-Francis face to face sometime and show him _not_ to lay a hand on Saki in anyway. "_Merde deroit_."

…

Izaya growled when they arrived at Sako City. Shinra glanced at him for a moment before looking away and standing up. "Izaya, don't worry," he said. "I think I know someplace we can go. I think I know someone who can help." There was a moment of silence. Shinra blinked. "Oi, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya blinked then looked up. "Huh? What did you say?"

Shinra frowned and pulled Izaya to his feet. "Are you feeling okay?"

Izaya nodded and smirked. Shinra felt relieved to see his old friend smile, even if it was one of those scary smirks. "I'm fine. No need to worry, Shinra-kun. We'll just take the train to Tokyo from here." He waved his hand and got off the train.

Shinra stood for a moment before chuckling to himself. "Boy, Izaya. You really _are_ out of it." He jumped off the train after his friend to repeat his idea.

…

Jacques-Francis and Saki walked out of the small cafe shop together. Saki was merely smiling while Jacques-Francis was beaming. "_Vous etes vraiment une drole de fille, Saki_," he said as they left. He had laughed a lot and her jokes weren't even that good. Half of them were Masaomi's.

"_Merci_," she chuckled shyly. "_pour le compliment et pour le cafe_."

"_Doriant,_" Jacques-Francis replied. "_Aimeriez-vous que je vous promener a la mansion_?"

"No need." Saki and Jacques-Francis turned at the sound of a voice. It was Masaomi, hands in pockets, hazel eyes watching Jacques-Francis very carefully. Again, he repeated, "_Pas besoin_."

Jacques-Francis took two steps nowhere and asked, "_Qui est ce_?"

Saki inhaled and held her breath before half-dancing to Masaomi's side, grabbing his arm and resting her head against his shoulder. "_Masaomi,_" she said. "_Mon copain_." Good. Jacques-Francis now knew Masaomi was Saki's boyfriend.

Masaomi took another step in his so-well-thought-out plan. He whispered something to Saki and walked up to Jacques-Francis. In a low voice, he warned, "_Ne vous avisez pas faire n'importe quoi pour Saki, que ce soit vous frappez sur elle ou lui faire du mal. Je _vais_ vous tuer_."

Jacques-Francis only smirked and put his hands in his pocket while Masaomi took his out. "_Peu importe. Je sais que vous êtes un peu petit ami. Vous ne durera pas très longtemps._" Translation? He thinks he can steal Saki from Masaomi.

_He thinks Saki's gonna leave me,_ Masaomi thought to himself. _He thinks I'm the over-protective type. He thinks she's gonna leave because I'm too tight. If she does, he think he can just take her. What an idiot._

Masaomi leaned back and smirked before shrugged. "_Peu importe_," he said. He wrapped an arm around Saki's shoulders to emphasize the 'boyfriend' part before walking off with her. Jacques-Francis simply shook his head and headed the other way, even if that wasn't the direction of his home.

Half-way home, Masaomi gave her a tight squeeze and whispered, "_Je amie vous_."

"_Je amie vous, assui,_" Saki replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Masaomi beamed, half-real, half-fake.

…

"Paris," Izaya mumbled. "Why Paris?"

Shinra dragged his wheeled suitcase off the boat and took his place beside Izaya. "I'm sure you remember Kida-san and Mikajima-san," he said, setting his suitcase upright.

Izaya blinked twice. How could he forget _those_ two? He basically set them up. He practically ruined both their lives and one still loved him. Izaya smirked. Now that he thought about it, Saki would probably be happy to see him, that was, if he wasn't angry. If he pretended to be pissed off...

"I think we could use their help again," Shinra continued on, ignoring the fact it was quite obvious Izaya was plotting some kind of weird and probably not-so-great plan (he was so easy to read sometimes). "Besides, the Robot Association don't know they even exist. If they did, they would've targeted them, too." Both men turned and stared at the Furenchi city for a moment.

There was a bit of a pause before Izaya rubbed his nose and looked back at Shinra again. "How do you know they haven't been targeted?"

Shinra opened his mouth to reply when he realized he had no good answer. Then, finally, he said, "They didn't follow us, right?"

Izaya sighed at his friend's childishness and walked into Paris with his silver-eyed friend close behind.

…

The day was colder than all the others. Masaomi noted that Saki had been going out with Jacques-Francis more often. He would need to spend some time with her, too. It was just that he was either working or shopping and Saki was often out with Jacques-Francis or cooking or cleaning and it was almost like they didn't have time for each other.

This worried Masaomi.

When night fell and Saki was finishing up some last minute touches in her cleaning, Masaomi wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Hey, come to bed."

Saki blinked. "_Pardon_?" she asked, even though she could already tell what he meant by the way he spoke and held her.

"_Viens te coucher_," he repeated. "_S'il vous plait_?"

Saki leaned back and kissed him on the cheek but declined. "_Donnez-moi quelques minutes. J'ai quelques trucs que je dois faire_," she said. She wanted a few more minutes to clean. Masaomi opened his mouth and paused for a few seconds. He said nothing, let her go, and went to bed.

Saki couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

…

Masaomi invited Saki out to shop with him. He was still hurt from the previous night, but he wouldn't let her know. He didn't want her to feel bad or get upset or think he was childish for being jealous. He couldn't help it, though.

Thankfully, Saki agreed. Masaomi wasn't sure what he was shopping for, he was sure he would think of something.

So, there they were, walking down the street. Masaomi attempted several times to engage her in a conversation, and she didn't really respond until the fourth or fifth attempt. About five minutes of shallow talking went back and forth, only talking about facts. Masaomi couldn't talk about how he felt and Saki just didn't feel like talking.

Eventually, Masaomi stopped responding when he realized how reluctant she was to speak. His heart was heavy and slow. _Damn it_, he cried in his head. _What is wrong? Is she thinking about that Jacques-Francis?_

"_Regardez_!" Saki yelled out suddenly, startling Masaomi from his thoughts. He looked down to where her finger was pointing.

Across the street was Orihara Izaya and Kishitani Shinra, more than lost in the Furenchi City.

…

**After Notes**

What is happening to Masaomi and Saki's relationship? Why is Izaya so out of it? Why does Shinra think Masaomi and Saki can help?

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Review button! Right there! Press it! YES!


	4. Chapter 4: How To Forget

**How To Speak Again**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Saki went to have coffee with Jacques-Francis. Masaomi gets jealous and Shinra and Izaya make their way to Paris.

I broke my backspace button while writing this.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 4**

**How To Forget**

"_Shinra! Izaya!_" the duo yelled, speeding towards the two confused young men. Izaya and Shinra glanced around at the sight of their names before Shinra spotted them and punched Izaya in the shoulder. Izaya glared at him before following his gaze and noticing the two teens running across the street.

Saki and Masaomi practically danced between the busy people to get to their two friends. Masaomi and Izaya stared at each other awkwardly while Saki rambled on (in Furenchi) about how excited she was to see them.

Izaya and Shinra blinked stupidly.

"_Oh, mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que vous les gars sont en fait ici!_" Saki gasped, brushing Shinra on the shoulder awkwardly and wrapping her arms around Izaya's waist.

Izaya and Shinra looked at each other for a moment. "Saki," Shinra began. "You're going to have to speak Houjin. We can't understand you."

Saki let go of Izaya for the moment, trying to catch her breath from running and speaking a mile a minute. "_Pardon_?" she asked.

"Speak in Houjin." This time, Izaya said it. "I can speak about a million other languages, but Furenchi isn't one of them."

Saki blinked and turned to Masaomi, confused, and muttered to him something. Masaomi shrugged and looked at them both, wondering what was wrong, when realization struck his face. "_Ils parlent le japonais. Nous ne pouvons pas parler japonais. Ils ne peuvent pas parler français!_"

Saki's jaw dropped and she turned back to the men before looking at Masaomi again. "_Mais nous parler japonais. ...Droite? ...N'avons-nous pas?_"

Masaomi shook his head. "_Nous avons oublié,_" he said, sounding dreadful. Both teens glanced down then up at their friends, who were still standing dumbfounded. They didn't understand a word either of them said.

"Do you think they can understand us?" Shinra whispered to the black-haired male beside him.

Izaya shook his head. "Probably not," he said. "Can't you tell by the look on their faces? They forgot how to speak Japanese. They've spent too much time here in France. Some time in Ikebukuro, Japan in general, and they should be back to normal in no time, with the occasional accent, of course."

Shinra frowned. "How can we get them to help us?" he muttered, more to himself than Izaya.

"We don't," was the reply. Izaya turned on his heel and started towards the boat again. "We'll go to Tokyo and take care of this ourselves."

There was some more gibberish he didn't understand when he was grabbed by the arm by Saki and pulled back, her eyes pleading for him to stay. Izaya sighed. He thought she was done with him. Maybe that wasn't true? If that was so...

"_Pourquoi quittez-vous?_" Masaomi asked, stepping forward. "_Pourquoi avez-vous venir à Paris?_"

Saki turned to him and snapped at him to be quiet. Masaomi took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. He turned around for a moment and put his hands on his hips, closing his eyes and opening them again to stare up at the sky. It was blue. A light blue, but when it turned to a darker, navy blue, he would have to go inside.

But that wouldn't before for another few hours.

He turned back and shrugged. Shinra sighed. "This really _is_ hopeless," he muttered. "I guess they can't help us."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "That is the _second_ time you've said that, Shinra-kun."

Shinra had half a mind to snap back, but stopped. His gaze fixed in horror at the side view of a bridge that cross over a river. Izaya had already spotted the woman long before Shinra had, hoping to escape her discreetly.

That wasn't happening.

"They're here," Izaya mumbled to Shinra, who nodded and swept his gaze to check for other enemies.

He spotted two others. "I wish we could tell Kida-san and Saki-san," he whispered, turning back to them.

"Don't you know sign language?" Izaya asked, which he was certain of since he and Shinra had taken it together in High School.

Shinra nodded. "Maybe Saki would know." He turned back and made some hand gestures, in hopes that would work. Masaomi and Saki stared at him, dumbfounded. "I guess not."

Suddenly, Saki turned to Masaomi. "_N'avez-vous pas de prendre langue des signes avec Mikado_?" she asked.

Masaomi shrugged. "_Comme je prêter attention à quelque chose de si ennuyeux. Je suis seulement allé parce Mikado a fait_."

Saki huffed. "_Vous souvenez-vous quelque chose_?"

Masaomi made the hand gesture for "Dammit". Saki asked him what it meant. Masaomi gladly replied. Shinra knew what it meant, too, and he rolled his eyes. Only Masaomi would learn what "Dammit" was in sign language. Saki asked if he knew anything else. Masaomi said no.

Izaya suddenly seemed uneasy. "Shinra," he whispered. "They're coming."

Shinra inhaled and nodded once. Masaomi and Saki were still trying to find a way to communicate with them. Shinra quickly grabbed Saki's hand and led her away from where he was sure the agents were closing in. Izaya wrapped an arm around Masaomi's shoulders and forced him along, too.

The doctor led them to the nearest alley. He turned to them and set his gray eyes dead straight into Saki's first, then Masaomi's. "We're in danger," he said slowly, hoping they could at least understand something he said. "The Robot Association is trying to kill us."

Masaomi blinked. "What?"

Shinra looked at him and opened his mouth to address the idea Masaomi had just spoken Houjin, when Izaya pulled out his knife. "They're here."

Shinra pulled out his scalpel (scaring Saki and Masaomi; who knew he carried one around?) and crouched defensively. Masaomi got the idea and stood in front of Saki, one arm up as though to protect her, using the wall of the building as a back-around shield. "How many?" Shinra asked.

"Three," Izaya replied, sounding certain. Shinra nodded. They stared at the mouth of the alley and, surely enough, three people walked in through the end. One woman (the first one Shinra noticed) looked like a typical Furenchi woman, dressed in a red dress and feather boa. The other two were men, one dressed in a black and white suit and the other dressed as a baker.

"_Je le connais_!" Masaomi cried, pointing at the baker. He had been there the previous day, when he bought the croissant. The day he asked Saki if she missed Ikebukuro. It was obvious the baker knew him, too. He whipped out a gun and aimed it at the four before him.

Izaya smirked and rushed forward. Shinra turned to Masaomi and yelled, "Run!" but Masaomi stood still, unsure of the command Shinra had just yelled.

There was a gunshot, but no yelling. The bullet had cut through the air harmlessly and embedded itself into a wall. Shinra took that moment to run into the fight. Izaya had already started slashing at what would seem at random to the normal folk, but he was carefully calculating each and every move of his own and the opponents. Shinra was blindly ducking and moving, improvising the whole thing. He couldn't bring himself to attack the girl, so he went for the baker since Izaya had already "called" the man in the suit.

Saki buried herself into Masaomi's coat, Masaomi whispering to her in Furenchi everything was going to be okay and that he would protect her. Saki dug her fingernails into her coat as Izaya whipped around and cut the woman across the cheek. She had tried to jump him from behind.

The man in the suit took that moment to grab Izaya's wrist, but the informant twisted himself gracefully and turned the tables so he had the man's wrist instead. He forcefully turned it and broke the bone. The man cried out and retreated for a second. Izaya then turned and narrowly avoided the woman's purse. Izaya started wondering if she was taking the fight seriously.

Shinra, on the other hand, was trying to keep a butcher knife out of his throat. The baker had used a variety of baking tools as weapons – a frying pan, a spatula, a rolling pin – and all Shinra found himself using were his spatula and a flu shot needle he had on hand. The fight could escalate from a simple fight to a horror story in a matter of seconds if he wasn't careful.

There was a glistening from the edge of the knife for a moment, and Shinra found out it was the reflection of another blade; Izaya's, and it was coming down on the baker's arm. The baker howled and turned to run away, once realizing his comrades had been defeated.

"Thanks," Shinra panted.

Izaya shrugged. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5: How To Communicate

**How To Speak Again**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Shinra and Izaya found out Masaomi and Saki couldn't speak Japanese anymore and they were attacked by a baker, a man in a suit, and a woman who couldn't take a fight seriously.

Google translate is my friend~! Oh, yes, it is. As you can tell, I had some fun with it near the end of the chapter. I mean, c'mon! Not all translators are correct!

On with the story! 

…

**Chapter 5**

**How To Communicate**

Masaomi's apartment was only big enough for two people, but he was sure Shinra and Izaya wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch and floor. He purposely gave Shinra the couch since he favored the doctor more. He made it perfectly clear by threatening Izaya with a cocked back fist. Saki was rather impressed how Masaomi managed to get the message across he _still hated Izaya_.

Once things were settled and Masaomi and Saki went into their bedroom, Izaya rolled onto his side and whispered to his friend, "Hey, wanna switch?" Shinra chuckled and rolled over. Izaya pouted but remained on the ground.

Silence resounded through the apartment.

Just as Shinra felt the light-headedness of sleep, he was slowly brought back by whispers in the dark. He shifted himself a bit and strained his ears to listen to the conversation. It was French, but emotion was clearly audiable.

"_Je ne comprends pas_," Masaomi whispered from behind his bedroom door. Some form of worry and confusion rang in his voice.

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer,_" came the calm, collected whisper of his girlfriend. "_Izaya est ici_."

There was no pause in Masaomi's angry reply. "_Encore une fois avec Izaya? Je pensais que tu as sur lui!_"

"_Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance,_" Saki whispered, still calm."_mais je me sens mieux quand il est là._"

There was a hesitant reply. Shinra could almost sense jealousy in his voice as Masaomi quietly hissed, "_J'espère que vous comprenez que la seule raison je l'ai laissé dans le parce que la Shinra était là, aussi._"

Shinra felt his stomach flip at the mentioning of his name. Saki was silent for a moment. The silence was tough to decode, perhaps it was sorrow, maybe some anger, or a mix of both. "_Je suis désolé._"

"_Non, Saki, ce n'est pas ce je..._" Masaomi's voice trailed off, as though she was out of ear shot. Maybe she had walked away.

Perhaps she had, because her words were muffled, a quiet, melancholy whisper of words, something along the lines of, "_Bonsoir, Masaomi_."

Masaomi didn't reply. There was a good five minutes of silence, and Shinra was sure they had gone to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, the door to their bedroom opened and, to Shinra's surprise, it was Saki who walked out. He tried to be discreet as possible as he watched her walk passed him, dressed for the bitter night, slipped on her shoes and a jacket, and slipped out the door.

Shinra leaned up and stared at the door for a moment, wondering what had passed between Masaomi and Saki. Suddenly, there was a small whisper from behind the door. "_Je ne comprends pas_." I don't understand.

…

Saki had returned some time while Shinra was sleeping. The next morning, everyone had seemed like nothing had happened. Shinra wanted to ask where Saki went, but even if he mustered the courage, they wouldn't understand him. He simply let it pass.

"Eggs. Eggs? Eggs!"

Izaya had been yelling it for at least ten minutes now, trying to get Masaomi to make him some scrambled eggs. Shinra was sure Masaomi had gotten it by now, but he continued to play stupid to the piss the informant off. "_Ouefs_," Masaomi replied, pointing at the carton. "_Ouefs? Ouefs!_"

Saki sat at the end of the table, away from the arguing, too, finding some bliss in the fact that no one was really addressing her. She continued to munch on some toast as Izaya tried to force Masaomi to make eggs. Eventually, Izaya sighed, grabbed the carton, and pulled out a bowl, trying to make it himself.

Masaomi grabbed him by the arm and, looking puzzled, asked, "_Que faites-vous?_"

There was a small silence before Shinra coughed up some milk he was drinking as he realized that Masaomi was going to make Izaya wait further for something to eat by not letting him touch anything.

"_Va-t'en. Va t'asseoir. Aller._" Masaomi shooed Izaya away from the stove, and started giggling as the informant rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Masaomi-kun. I know you're play stupid. So give me the damn eggs or we'll go out to eat."

Shinra sighed and shook his head disappointingly as Masaomi _really_ didn't understand what Izaya was saying. "_Huh_?" he questioned, looking completely baffled.

"Le Toast Plaine," Shinra said, naming the restaurant down the street.

Instantly, Masaomi understood and nodded. He pointed to Shinra, "_Restez_." He turned to Izaya and pointed a thumb at the door. "_Vous pouvez laisser, bâtard._"

Izaya had no idea what Masaomi had just said, but he was sure he had been just called a bastard. He scoffed and sat down, narrowly avoiding a piece of toast that sailed passed his head and stuck to Masaomi's cheek. Everyone turned to the only female in the room. She glared at Masaomi angrily and spat, "_Vous êtes un enfant, Masaomi. Vous avez besoin de grandir!_"

Masaomi rolled his eyes and grabbed some paper towel to wipe the butter off of his face. "Whatever..." he muttered to himself.

"_Pardon_?" Saki snapped.

"_Je l'ai dit, peu importe_!" Masaomi growled back and proceeded to make eggs. Saki huffed and sat back in her seat again, dropping the argument completely.

Izaya and Shinra exchanged looks, one of amusement, the other of worry. "You don't think their having a falling out, do you?" Izaya suggested, trying not to smile too much. "Maybe their _falling out of love_?"

"Don't say that!" Shinra gasped. "Every relationship has bumps and stops. It's a rocky road, you know? They'll get back together in no time."

Izaya shook his head, stood up and walked to the computer. After a few moments of typing, a voice from the computer said, "_Ne me dites pas Masaomi-kun est jaloux de quelqu'un? Est-Saki-chan voir quelqu'un, il ne veut pas d'elle, trop? Pourquoi ne pas qu'il vient de lui dire?_"

Masaomi flinched and instantly froze. Saki blinked and glanced at Masaomi. Shinra was more or less confused. "That's what I thought!" Izaya beamed from his spot on the chair. "Masaomi is afraid of losing Saki to someone!"

"See?" Shinra sighed. "I told you it would be another one of those bumps and stops."

Izaya turned and continued to type away on the computer. It was a while before the voice played, so Masaomi quickly finished the eggs, threw some toast on the side, and set it on the table before Shinra, who was too interesting in Izaya to notice the food before him.

"_Est-Saki-chan comme ce garçon de neuf_?" the computer's voice said monotonically. "_Est-elle tomber pour lui? Croit-elle que Masaomi-kun est d'être plus protectrice? Peut-être Masaomi-kun a peur de la perdre. Après Saki-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il reste_?"

"Shut up!" Masaomi yelled several times during the message. "_Ce n'est pas vrai, et vous le savez, Izbaka_!"

"W-what did you say?" Shinra stammered, the question directed at Masaomi but Izaya answered.

He spun on his chair to read what he wrote. "'Does Saki-chan like this new boy? Is she falling for him? Does she think Masaomi-kun is being over protective? Maybe Masaomi-kun is afraid of losing her. After Saki-chan, what does he have left?' And, for the record, it _is_ true."

Shinra rolled his eyes, walked to the computer and started to type when Masaomi pushed him to the side and typed himself. "_That's not true_," the computer said. "_You are Izaya are present. You know nothing about Saki-chan and I._"

Obviously, the translator made a mistake, but Izaya got the message. Quickly, he typed back, "_I know everything about you two. I was Saki's guardian for a while. How could I not know?_"

Unfortunately, this translated into, "_I know them both. While I was goalkeeper Saki. What I do not know how they do it?_" which earned a confused expression from Masaomi and a burst of uncontrollable laughter from Saki. Masaomi giggled, too.

Izaya and Shinra exchanged uncertain expressions as Masaomi typed back what they said, which actually ended up translating into, "_I know both of them. I was a goalkeeper Saki. I do not know how they do it?_" but it got the message across.

As the computer voice played, Shinra broke out into snickers while Izaya bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling. When the message ended, Shinra fell out of his chair laughing, Izaya shaking his head and snickering.

The rest of the day seemed much lighter since then.

…

**After Notes**

Sorry about taking forever to update this story. I've been busy.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there! Anonymous reviews accepted! Always have been, always will be.


	6. Chapter 6: How To Remember A Song

**How To Speak Again**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Shinra seeks the aid of Masaomi and Saki once again. The only problem is that they forgot how to speak Japanese! Izaya and Shinra's lives are on the line, and a language barrier just might destroy everything!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Masaomi and Saki were fighting but Shinra and Izaya lightened the mood with a translation mistake!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 6**

**How To Remember A Song**

The next morning, everyone was forced awake by screaming and bashing just outside the apartment door. There were demands in Furenchi and in Houjin. "Get down! Move! Where are they? _Ou est le garcon et la fille_?"

Masaomi grabbed Saki's hand and ran out into the living room where Shinra and Izaya were barricading the door. Shinra tossed them his phone, which Masaomi caught. He glanced at the screen. In Furenchi, it read, "_They are here. They are after us, and they must know you're hiding us. We have to run!_"

Masaomi nodded, grabbed Saki's hand, and ran to the window. He forced it open and climbed out. "_Shinra! Saki!_" he called and Izaya ran to the window. Masaomi stood on a fire escape, much like the one Shinra had climbed out onto when they were first after him. He helped Saki and Shinra out, leaving Izaya on his own, and ran hand-in-hand with Saki down the fire escape onto the streets.

They ran. For a moment, Masaomi thought they were running randomly with no destination, but Shinra had a better idea. He lead them to the boat that would take them to Japan. No one was sure if "they" were following them, but they didn't look back.

They had been running for a good ten minutes before they made it to the docks. Shinra could no longer stand and collapsed against the ticket stand while Izaya, only slightly breathless, flashed two passports (his and Shinra's) and bought a few tickets.

"_Oh, non,_" Masaomi gasped, panting as Saki sat beside Shinra. He whipped out his phone, typed a message, translated it, and showed it to Izaya. "_Our passports are back in the apartment. And we have no tickets to Japan_."

Izaya nodded and whipped out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited a moment before someone picked up. Masaomi kept an eye out for anyone who might pose a threat. "Namie?" he asked. "Do me a favor, would you?"

…

It had been a half-hour of waiting, catching their breathes yet too afraid to breath in case "they" could hear them, they finally boarded the ship and were on their way to Japan. No one said anything for the first few hours of the trip, too scared (or just not in the mood to talk in Izaya's case) to say anything.

Finally, Masaomi pulled out his phone and started to text. At first, Shinra thought he was texting a friend, until he realized the only person Masaomi had to text was Saki. Masaomi showed Shinra the screen and he realized this was how Masaomi was choosing to communicate.

Shinra swallowed and tried to focus on the message Masaomi had sent him, but he was focusing too much on the idea that this was how Celty communicated as well, and never had he felt so homesick. Masaomi blinked and nudged Shinra out of his thoughts. Shinra nodded and focused on the message. "_Who are 'they'_?"

Shinra looked up and swallowed. "The Robot Association," he said.

…

There was no land for miles. And it scared Saki. She had left France, returning to Japan after all this time. She had forgotten how to speak Houjin. She feared she and Masaomi would be attacked by Blue Squares. Even worse, what if they were captured by the Robot Association?

She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. The moon was high above, shining down on the ocean. Stars watched her from their Heavens. Saki leaned her head back and stared up at the night sky, listening to the echos of the ocean lapping against the boat.

She needed solitude and serenity, tranquility for a moment. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Without thinking, she was beginning to hum. She knew this song. Where had she heard it before?

_Saki didn't say anything and buried her nose into his chest. Masaomi held her close and hummed a gentle tune, picking notes out of the air at random and stringing them together in a soft lullaby. Saki closed her eyes and listened to the song, memorizing each breath and note. Slowly, the song began to repeat itself and, slowly, Saki began to memorize it._

Slowly, her eyes opened. Masaomi sang her this song, the day after they had been attacked by some Blue Squares not long after they had been caught up in the fight between Izaya and Shizuo some time ago. Masaomi had lost his ability to walk, and she and Shinra helped him learn but, ultimately, he had ended up running from the adrenaline rush trying to save Shinra and was able to walk on his own.

There were times Masaomi couldn't keep his balance and fell onto the couch or stumbled into the counter, but he was able to walk and run like anyone else. Saki smiled. She loved that idiot so much. Maybe now that they had left France, things would be better.

She hummed the tune once more, before turning and heading to her cabin to sleep.

…

A few days later, they were finally on land. Masaomi was more than happy to be back on the ground and ran around in circles, trying to get the still lingering ups and downs of the boat on the waves. Izaya had adjusted quickly, as expect, but Shinra had almost gone overboard several times from sea sickness. Traveling just wasn't his thing.

"We're here," Shinra said to himself. He pulled out his phone and wrote a message. "_We're still far from Ikebukuro, but that's not where we're going. We have to go to the base of the Robot Association somewhere in Tokyo and destroy it. Can you help us?_"

Masaomi read the message, and turned to Saki. "_Que pensez-vous?_" Saki nodded once and Masaomi typed a message on his own phone. "_We're up for it._"

Shinra smiled. "I don't know where the Robot Association is," Izaya said while typing the message in French for the teenage couple. "so I'm going to ask Namie about it. Celty might know something, too. Until then, we'll have to lie low in a hotel."

The other three nodded and they started toward the closest hotel.

…

It had been far too quiet for Shinra, Masaomi, and Saki. Izaya had left as soon as they found someplace to stay for the night. All there was to do was order room service (which Masaomi was still waiting on) and watching cheesy horror movies all night.

Although, after all they had been through, Saki wasn't scared. She would think back to how scared she and Masaomi were. They still had no idea what was going on, yet they knew that they were Shinra and Izaya's only hope now.

Fatigued, Saki sighed. She leaned against Masaomi's shoulder as a stupid girl bit the dust because she was looking for her even stupider boyfriend. She glanced up at Masaomi then turned back and sighed.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"Then go to bed," Masaomi replied.

That wasn't what Saki meant.

…

The next morning, Izaya returned. Shinra was almost shocked to him back at that time. He wasn't sure if he was expecting Izaya earlier or later. Just not then. Nothing was going on at the moment, but it felt like Izaya shouldn't be there.

A strange feeling.

"So?" Shinra asked, leaning forward on the couch. Izaya wondered what Shinra was doing; the TV wasn't on, there was no food around. Was Shinra just sitting there, waiting? Thinking? "What are we doing now? What's going on?"

Izaya sighed and folded his arms. "We're going to the Robot Association," he replied. "We're going to the heart of Tokyo. That's where their base is."

"So, no nukes this time?" Shinra joked.

Izaya smirked. "No nukes," he chuckled. "But we have something even better."

…

"Holy _shit_!"

"Putain de _merde_!"

Both gasps were from Shinra and Masaomi, their jaws open and eyes wide. Saki was simply shocked into silence. Izaya smirked and patted the hood gently, as though trying not to damage the paint. "A beauty, don't you think?"

A beautiful, shiny black – sleek, fit for racing, _and_ in perfect condition – Ferrari 458 Italia sat in a mall garage not too far from the hotel they were staying at.

Masaomi finally moved around the car, muttering something in Furenchi about the cars statistics, performance, engine, among other things. Nobody listened to him, only watched as he lifted the hood and almost squeaked, probably impressed by it's mechanics.

He slowly patted the hood back down and looked almost as though he was going to faint. Saki rushed to his side and started asking questions, which he only nodded to.

"Where did you manage to get this?" Shinra awed.

Izaya smirked. "Our courier delivered it," he said. "I said we needed something fast, fast, and she managed to get her hands on this sweetie."

Shinra simply nodded until Izaya's words actually process and whipped around. "_You saw Celty_?" he gasped, a mix on anger and surprise in his voice.

Izaya walked up to the car and simply waved. "Well, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to save Japan?"

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded.

Saki and Masaomi jumped in the back (but not without Masaomi arguing with Shinra for the front seat and Izaya to drive), Shinra in the passenger, and Izaya started the engine, the car revving silently and humming like a hummingbird. "Ready?" Again, everyone nodded. "Here we go."

He threw the Ferrari in reverse and backed out a little too quickly that anyone was expecting. Saki and Masaomi exchanged glances then quickly got on their seat belts.

Izaya laughed, stepped on the pedal. The tires screeched and the Ferrari jolted forward, fast and furious. The car disappeared in a flash down the road, invisible and silent.

Almost no one knew they were there.

…

**After Notes**

I pretty much looked up "really, really nice cars" on Google and this was the first (well, second; I saw the Ferrari F430 first then clicked on the Ferrari 458 Italia and was like, "I want this car") car I saw. I glanced at the performance and, as long as it's fast, it will do.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there. Bigger and bluer than ever!


End file.
